


I love you!

by DanganronpaForLife



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Strict Parents, Suicide Attempt, Y/n has siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaForLife/pseuds/DanganronpaForLife
Summary: Y/N is in love with Ibuki Mioda, has strict parents, and a stressful life.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Reader
Kudos: 4





	I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> A suicide attempt is in this, if you are sensitive to this kind of topic, please do not click on this fanfic and read something else, thank you! 
> 
> I have managed to finish writing this fanifc within 3 maybe 4 hours. It's really early in the morning so I'm going to sleep. I just wanted to give you guys something else to read while you wait on 'It Fucking Hurts...'

You couldn't take anymore.  
Your life was just to much for you.  
The pressure you felt each day, like a constant weight on your shoulders that you had to carry with no break. That pressure was getting heavier and heavier by the day, it felt so painful, like it was breaking your back. You always thought about ending your life, but was scared to so you never tried.  
Your mother and father expected you to have top grades, be a perfect student and perfect child. You had to be perfect with everything. You had no choice, if you weren't that would lead to trouble with your parents you didn't want to face. They compared you to your siblings and others around you. You hated it. You didn't hate them of course and neither the people they compare you to, by God did it piss you off. As the days go by you still go to school with a smile on your face. A fake smile really, but it worked. No one was suspicious of you at all. Well apart from Chisa, but you denied all her accusations and told her you were fine. As long as you were perfect, you would be fine.  
"Hey Y/N-chan!" Ibuki ran up to you and hugged you from behind.

"Hi Ibuki, how are you?" She gently placed her chin on your shoulder while you held her hands in yours.

"Ibuki is great now that your here!" She lets out a childish giggle and let you go. The day went be smoothly as you hung out with Ibuki- your crush, throughout the day. She made you happy, you wouldn't know what to do without her.

You were invited to a sleepover by Sonia in her massive mansion(more like castle). Everyone in your class was invited, and you couldn't wait to see them, mainly Ibuki. You made your way to her place and knocked on the door.  
"Ah! Y/N it is a pleasure to see you! I'm glad you could make it!" Sonia happily clasped her hands together as you gave her a small smile. You didn't feel the greatest. Before you came her your parents scolded and slapped you across the face for getting a B on your recent test. You studied hard but when it came to the day of the test, you were out of it. You tried but you were too stressed, you were lucky you even managed to finish the test in total. You were so drained. You had slight bags under your eyes, they were noticeable if you looked closely.  
"Come in Y/N!" She moved aside and let you step in.

"Hello Sonia! How are you?"

"I am quite well! We were just about to play 7 minutes in heaven!" She smiled at you and pointed to where the others were.

"Oh god, here we go.." You whispered to yourself. You entered the main room and as soon as Ibuki spotted you, she shouted your name out and hugged you.

"Hi Ibuki!" You hugged her back and the both of you made your way to the others.

"Ibuki is happy that you came!" You nodded and greeting the others. You all then sat down in a circle, Ibuki sat diagonally to your left and Sonia sat next to you on your left. Hajime placed a empty glass bottle on the floor and spun it.  
You watched as pairs went in and out if the closet, patiently waiting for your turn, as you felt your tiredness start to slowly effect you. It was finally your turn, so you spun the bottle not really caring who it landed on. Until it landed on Hiyoko. You looked at the bottle and looked up at Hiyoko. You can say that you weren't the biggest fan of Hiyoko but you were okay with her as long as she didn't bother you. She looked at you with a slight scowl and was very hesitant to get up. By the time she did, you were already in the closet, waiting to get it over and done with. The two of you entered the closet in silence.

"So what now?" You asked. The closet was soundproof so you could literally scream and no one would hear unless you put your ear to the door.

"We are definitely not going to kiss! Especially with your disgusting face and lips!"

"Right back at cha. I'm not going to kiss a girl who looks like a six year old." You turned your head and smirked. You heard her huff and mutter under her breathe.

"Don't worry Hiyoko."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you will eventually grow taller."

"Hmph, you say like I don't know!" She pouts and glares at you.

"Whatever." The two of you stayed in silence for most of your time in there with a bit of chit chat, but nothing serious.  
You two got out and sat back down in the circle.

"How did it go?" Akane asked while stuffing her face with goodies.

"It was fine, we just stayed silent really." Once again you watched everyone have their turn, but this time you felt a pang of jealousy when you watched Ibuki spin the bottle and slowly landed on Kazuichi. You watched in anxiousness when they both went into the closet.  
'Yep that's it. Ibuki and Kazuichi are really close, they will for sure get together meaning my chance with Ibuki is gone and she will just see me as a friend and nothing more...' All through the 7 minutes your head swirled with bad thoughts, it didn't help that you couldn't hear what the hell is going on in there. At last the 7 minutes were up, they came out laughing. You were a bit confused and asked what they were laughing about and how it went.

"It was fun! Kaz told a funny joke, that's why Ibuki is laughing. We were just talking and laughing in there!"  
You felt relief and smiled at she sat down. You felt Sonia nudge your side and smile and you smugly. She was the only one who knew about your crush on Ibuki, and she 100% shipped it. It was now finally your go again after watching everyone do their turn. You spun the bottle and watched as it landed on, the one and only Ibuki Mioda. You looked at the bottle for a bit with a small blush on your face. When you looked up Ibuki was in front of you waiting.

"Come on Y/N-Chan!" She grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the closet. You heard ooh's and ah's as the both of you entered the closet. You were now blushing a bit harder then before. Nervous. For once nothing bad came to your mind. You placed yourself in the same area you were in with Hiyoko and the time before that. You looked at Ibuki and waited.  
Ibuki stepped close to you with a obvious blush on her face, making yours do the same. She came closer and closer until you felt her gently press her lips against yours. It took you a second to get used to the kiss, once you did you wrapped your arms around her waist and kissed back. She laced her arms around your neck and deepened the kiss. You gently bite her lower lip which resulted in her whimpering quietly. You broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes smiling.  
"I do have something to tell you Ibuki.." She looked at you curiously.

"I like you, a lot and I have for some time now. I-.. No, not like. I have fallen in love with you Ibuki.." You looked away and waited for her answer. You felt her hand cup your cheek and turn to face her.

"Ibuki loves you too Y/N! For quite a while too." 

"Are we dating now?" She nodded her head making you smiled brightly, like you had no problems in the world, you were truly happy with Ibuki. You both went back to kissing, this time she licked your bottom lips, asking for entrance which you allowed. Your tongues interlock and deepened the kiss even more. You both slowly sink to the floor. You sat down and she sat herself on to your lap. It felt like your make out session with Ibuki was more then 7 minutes. You heard your alarm go off and broke the kiss from Ibuki. Once you dismissed it you locked lips with Ibuki immediately. After a couple of minutes of more making out, you heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, you bastards need to stop making out in there and come the fuck out already!" You two heard the voice of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. You both parted with a thin line of saliva hanging off your mouth. Wiping it away, Ibuki got off of you and helped you up. When you both stepped out of the closet your classmates immediately started giggling at how the both of you looked. Your hair was disheveled, you both were blushing profusely and your clothing was slightly raised including Ibuki's shirt, showing her stomach slightly. You both sat down and Sonia bombarded you with questions. You couldn't really answer them since she was asking them so quickly. But managed to tell her you guys are now dating making her squeal in happiness.  
During the sleepover both you and Ibuki were stuck together like glue. You returned home the next day saying your goodbyes to your friends and girlfriend.  
You returned home and sighed happily going up to your room. Your siblings wondered why you were so happy so you spilled them the news. They were so happy for you and promised not to say anything about you and Ibuki's relationship.

You and Ibuki were happily dating and going on dates here and there. You two were walking home together like you usually did. You were outside your gate and kissed her goodbye and went inside. As soon as you stepped foot into your home, your parents were screaming at you. You had no clue what they were saying, it was all jumbled together. You thought back and wondered what might have made them so upset. Nothing came to mind, you did everything you were supposed to do, so why were they shouting? You were smacked in the face multiple times, leaving a mark on your face. It suddenly clicked as soon as your mother said the words of: "Your sibling told us everything!"  
They knew. They knew about you and Ibuki's relationship. They had no problem with Ibuki, but they didn't want you to date no one until you finished school, your grades were perfect, no B's and all A's. They wanted you to be so perfect that they thought if you had a partner, it would distract you from your studies. You were told to break up with Ibuki the next day. It broke your heart. You headed up to your room in tears with your siblings following close behind. They apologized and you accepted it, but was still crying until you passed out.

You went to school the next day with small bags under your eyes. Ibuki pointed them out and you shrugged it off with a smile. You were so broken and barley got sleep last night from all the crying. It was now lunch and you received a text from both your parents saying, if you haven't broken up with Ibuki yet, you are to do it now or be in big trouble. So that's what you did. You asked Ibuki to follow you into and empty hallway. Ibuki suddenly kissed you and it turned into a small make out session until you remember what you had to do. You parted from Ibuki slowly.

"Ibuki just know that I love you and will always love you, with all my heart!" You held her hands as you both blushed.

"Ibuki feels the same about you Y/N!"

"That's why it breaks me deeply to say this Ibuki..." Tears started streaming down your face, making Ibuki worry.

"Y/N! Please don't cry! Why are you even crying?" She wiped your tears but they just kept on flowing.

"I-I'm s-so so sorry Ibuki! I r-really don't want t-to do this but I have t-to! Because o-of my parents.." She listened quietly and watched you with worry. You squeezed her hands hard but not enough to hurt her.

"I-... I'm b-.." You couldn't say it- You had to though so you tried again.  
"I-I'm b-breaking up with y-you..." You felt your heart break and stop for a moment. Your tears just flowed even heavier.

"I-..Ibuki understands Y/N.. You said that it has to do with your parents right?" You nodded your head as you looked at her still crying. You saw her start to cry to..

"Hm... I still love you Y/N, please know that.." You just cried as a response. You both hugged and kissed one final time before she left you, in the hallway still watching you over her shoulder.  
You broke down, you have never broken down that hard before. You went home early that day and prepared something special for yourself and stored it deep in your on of your draws. Later that day your parents asked if you had broken up with Ibuki, to which you nodded your head with tears in your eyes as they lectured you. It had been a week since you broke up with Ibuki. You were an absolute wreck. Ibuki still smiled at you and said hi. But boy did your world just crash when nothing more happened. No more kisses or holding hands, no more dates, no more walking home together. She didn't even hug you anymore. Ibuki literally the reason your not dead yet. Ibuki heartbroken too and was taking the break up hard but not as hard as you. This also edged yo to do it later that day, when it finally dawned on you how you fucking hated how your life turned out. It was just to much. The wall that held you together had finally broken down with pressure, hate and basically everything bad that's happened.

You were in class at the time and decided in the middle of lesson to go to Chisa, who had been extremely worried about you. You asked her if you could go outside of the class and have some air for a couple of minutes. She said 10 minutes maximum outside. You stepped outside the classroom and waited for a minute for you to be certain Chisa isn't going to come. Once you were sure you fucking bolted it to your house, you had 8 minutes until Chisa checks on you and less then 15 to 20 minutes until anyone comes home. It took you 10 minutes to make it your house, so Chisa knows your gone now and you have less than 10 to 5 minutes left to end your life. You looked at the clock and realised you only had 8 minutes to die until someone comes home. You had been prepared from the night before. 

You shoved everything off your desk and on to the floor and took out separate letters to your parents and siblings. You then took out a pen and piece of paper. You wrote down all your feelings and faults. Everything you wanted to share and wanted to keep a secret. This letter was for Ibuki. Once you had finished Ibuki's letter you tucked it into one of your siblings notes. They know who and where Ibuki lives so they can give it to her. You took the knife that you hid in draw and took a step back from your desk. You looked at the clock one last time and saw that you had 5 minutes or so. You took the opportunity to thing back on your life double checking if you were 100% sure you wanted this. And you did want this, so you stabbed the knife in your stomach twice.  
"I love you mother and father, I love you my dear siblings and I love you too Ibuki.."  
You took the knife out and fell to the floor, waiting for your death and to bleed out. You were in a lot of pain but you watched your life flash in front of your eyes, with a smile on your face. Your parents and siblings came home earlier then you actually predicted and found you passed out, unconscious on the floor with the knife in your hands. You heard their screams and cries, you wanted to open your eyes and say "You will be okay without me." But you couldn't open your eyes, you too weak. After that it was silent for a long time, until you heard beeping.  
'Beeping? The fuck? Why the hell do I hear beeping??' You opened your eyes to see white and God was it really white. After your eyes adjusted to the white you were looking at, you tried to move, only to hear a gasp let out, you turn to your left and see your parents, siblings and classmates looking at you. You took in your surrounding and realised you were in a hospital.  
'So that's why its so fucking white.. Why am I in a damn hospital? I'm meant to be dead.' You heard your classmates run up to you. You heard your name being said multiple times and questions thrown at you. You answered some like the "Are you okay?" ones. Once they stopped asking you questions, Chiaki explained your situation and that you've been in a three day coma. You simply nodded as a response They showered you with get well presents, said their "Get well soon" and left the room. The only one you didn't see was Ibuki which made you quite sad, but you didn't show it. Your parents came up to you with your siblings and apologised to how they treated you while your siblings just loaded you with plenty of hugs, making you smile. They left the room like your classmates, it left you a bit confused until you saw who was in the room. Ibuki. She looked like a right mess. Her hair was messy, it wasn't even in it's usual horns, her mascara and eyeliner smeared, her eyes red and puffy.

"Y/N..." Her voice cracked as she approached you.

"I'm sorry Ibu-" You didn't finish your sentence before Ibuki had wrapped you in a very tight embrace, with you returning it. She looked up at you with heartbroken eyes.

"I-I missed you so much Y/N.. I was so worried that I lost you! Don't ever do that again!" She nuzzled your neck and slid her arms around your neck from your waist.

"..I promise you I won't do it again." You felt her nod against your neck. She moved to look at you and wipe her tears. 

"I- Um, Ibuki got your letter from your siblings.." She spoke with a light blush.

"O-oh.." She leaned towards you and captured your lips, gently cupping your cheek." It was a sweet and gentle kiss. She broke apart and hugged you again.

"I love you Y/N L/N."

"I love you too Ibuki." It took you about a week to heal from your wounds. After you were allowed to leave the hospital. You and Ibuki were happily back together again, your parents allowed your relationship and no longer pressured you or your siblings to be perfect anymore (Yes it wasn't just you they pressured) and you were doing good in life now. You were happy, you could put a real smile on your face. Chisa was no longer full on worried about you, she did check up on you from time to time but that was okay. The bad thoughts and pressure you had was all gone too, and being with Ibuki made you feel so happy and grateful to be alive.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the plot of 'It Fucking Hurts..' Please do not worry, I am still doing the series, thank you for being so patient with me, it will soon be posted.


End file.
